1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a tape printer that forms desired print on a decorative tape to be printed, and to a recording medium storing a tape production program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer has already been known that applies desired print to a decorative tape to be printed. In this printer, a print area is set in an overlaid manner at an edge portion opposite to an edge portion circumferentially forming a non-print area, on a translucent tape to be printed thereon adhered circumferentially around an adherend such as a wire rod or a bar. This allows the non-print area at one edge portion to be adhered circumferentially, in an overlaid manner, on the print area at the opposite edge portion when adhered circumferentially around the adherend such as the wire rod or the bar, resulting in an improved print durability in the print area.
In the printer of the prior art, the print area has been set and printed only at one edge portion, assuming that the tape to be printed thereon is adhered circumferentially around the adherend such as the wire rod or the bar.
On the other hand, however, print may often be applied, for decorative purposes, to a ribbon used to pack or wrap goods including boxes, etc., or to bundle a plurality of wire rods, etc. When tying both ends of the decorative tape to be printed thereon such as the ribbon in a so-called bowknot, the both ends of the ribbon are laterally protrudingly exposed from the knot. However, there has not hitherto been considered a print style capable of visually improving an aesthetic appearance of such an arrangement of the both ends.